Cannibale
by Tyker
Summary: Mais que se passerait-il si jamais la Reine Elsa fréquentait sans le savoir un cannibale? Fiction déconseillée aux âmes sensibles. Merci de donner votre avis sur l'histoire et le style
1. Chapter 1

Cannibale

Chapitre 1 : La Faim.

Le jeune homme âgé de dix-neuf ans n'avait pas décroché un mot de toute la matinée, il était resté plus de quatre heures durant à contempler le Soleil ainsi que ses reflets sur les feuilles vertes de l'été. Profitant paisiblement du faible répit que sa vie compliquée avait finit par lui offrir. Assis dans l'herbe au sommet d'une colline, il avait une vue imprenable sur l'immense forêt qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Et bien qu'il ait déjà vu ce spectacle des centaines de fois et à différentes saisons, l'été restait de loin sa préférée. En effet, pour lui, rien n'était plus beau que les reflets d'un soleil rouge sur les couleurs rayonnantes de la nature. Et bien que ce moment de la journée était en général trop court, il passait le reste de son temps à imaginer des centaines d'autres couleurs imprégner de leurs beautés ces éléments naturels

Ce jeune homme s'appelait Hannibal Holmes.

Il habitait avec sa famille, une maison suffisamment grande pour les six personnes qui la composaient. Cette maison avait été bâtie par son grand-père : William Holmes. Il y a de cela un demi-siècle. Et pourtant, elle était si bien entretenue qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été construite hier. La mère de Hannibal, Clarice, était considérée comme une véritable maniaque. Elle pouvait passer une journée entière à ne faire que des tâches ménagères pour que son foyer ait l'air accueillant. Mais en réalité, elle voulait simplement que ses enfants grandissent dans le meilleur environnement possible. Et jusqu'à présent, elle avait réussie.

Hannibal avait deux sœurs, et un frère. Tous les quatre étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. A tel point qu'ils n'avaient jamais essayés de rencontrer d'autres enfants. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient côtoyé l'ennuie bien longtemps, ils trouvaient toujours quelques choses à faire. Que ce soit à quatre, à trois ou même deux. Ils étaient de ces enfants qui possédaient une imagination inépuisable, à tel point qu'ils leur arrivaient parfois d'inventer d'excellents mensonges pour échapper à leurs bêtises.

Liz, la première sœur de Hannibal était passionnée par les romans. En particulier ceux de Liam O'conner, l'un des plus grands auteurs du royaume d'Arendelle. Elle adorait toutes les histoires concernant la magie et leurs miracles, imaginant parfois combattre aux côtés des anges dans le but d'éradiquer les forces du mal. Et de finir l'histoire en épousant Michalys, le plus courageux d'entre eux. Malgré ces quinze ans, elle était une rêveuse avant tout, et avait pour ambition de suivre les pas de son idole en écrivant elle-même ses propres romans.

La deuxième sœur était un peu moins chaleureuse que son aînée, mais elle aussi avait une passion dévorante : celle de coudre.

Maria Holmes s'était auto-proclamée « Princesse du tissu », malgré les moqueries de ses frères. Seule sa mère, sûre de son talent l'avait encouragée à poursuivre dans cette voie. Elle lui avait offert sa propre machine à coudre à l'âge de onze ans, ce jour-là, Maria était si euphorique que son père avait dû menacer de briser son cadeau si elle n'arrêtait pas de hurler dans toute la maison. Pour remercier sa mère, elle avait dérobée avec l'aide de ses frères l'un des plus beau tissu du marché oriental. Elle avait ensuite passé plus de trois semaines à travailler sur une robe d'un genre unique, robe qu'elle offrît à sa mère le jour du bal de l'armée à Arendelle. Bien entendu, le père avait interrogé ses enfants sur la provenance d'un tissu d'une telle qualité, ce à quoi Hannibal avait répondu :

« -Je l'ai gagné aux échecs face à un voyageur, j'avais misé mon épée. »

Une réponse qui avait parue satisfaire le père, lui qui avait toujours été fier de l'intelligence de son aîné. Une fierté qui rendait jaloux le cadet, Lucius.

La chose qui comptait le plus aux yeux de ce jeune homme de quatorze ans, c'était son fidèle haut-bois qu'il avait acheté avec le salaire d'un travail de six mois dans une blanchisserie. Le grand-frère de Hannibal, bien qu'il se prenait un peu trop au sérieux, était un musicien au talent inconditionné. Hélas, la musique semblait être le seul art que son père haïssait. Et à de nombreuses reprises, on avait entendu la voix puissante d'Alexandre Holmes venir briser la mélodie qui berçait alors la maison.

Ce militaire de quarante et un an avait essuyé de son front le sang et la sueur pour atteindre le grade de colonel qui est tant convoité dans l'armé d'Arendelle. Hannibal avait toujours été son préféré, car bien que le jeune homme ait également une vocation pour l'art, il n'avait pas négligé (contrairement à son frère) le maniement de l'épée. En effet, lors d'une petite compétition entre les fils des militaires, Hannibal était arrivé troisième au terme d'un tournoi qui comprenait plus de deux cents participants. Son père avait rarement été aussi heureux, même s'il savait que le jeune homme préférait de loin manier un pinceau plutôt qu'une épée. Mais malgré son pacifisme, il remplissait ses néanmoins ses devoirs en tant qu'aîné.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais caché à quiconque son ambition de devenir l'un des plus grands peintres de son époque. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait passé une grande partie de son temps libre à dessiner tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Mais en grandissant, il avait laissé de côté ses crayons pour se tourner vers la peinture. Domaine dans lequel il avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de débutant. Et bien que certaines de ses œuvres furent jugées « macabres » par sa famille, nul ne pouvait nier la beauté qui s'échappait de chacun de ses tableaux. Cependant, malgré toutes les toiles qu'il avait pu peindre, c'était sa première qui faisait sa plus grande fierté. En effet, lorsque son père fut suffisamment satisfait de ses talents de soldats, il lui avait offert une palette splendide, ainsi qu'une toile d'occasion. Le jeune homme avait alors demandé à sa famille de prendre la pose pendant près de sept heures durant, mais leur patience fut récompensée par le plus beau des portraits familiaux. Portrait dans lequel il s'était peint lui-même après s'être regardé dans un miroir. Ce tableau ornait dès à présent la cheminé, sa mère passait parfois des heures à l'observer en laissant échapper deux ou trois larmes de joies.

Ainsi était la vie de la famille Holmes, une vie paisible, une vie paisible qui prit fin le jour où un messager vint annoncer la mort d'Alexandre sur le champs de bataille. Cette nouvelle prit la forme d'une vague de tristesse pour la famille, les larmes avaient tant coulées sur les joues que l'on aurait pu croire sans peine qu'elles couleraient pour toujours. Et pourtant, Hannibal décida de prendre les choses en main seulement deux semaines après la mort de son père. Il vendit un grand nombre de ses toiles dans le seul but de nourrir sa famille. Inspiré par le courage de leur frère, Liz et Maria travaillèrent également d'arrache-pied. L'une travaillait nuit et jour sur son livre dans l'espoir de le voir publié très vite, l'autre trouva du travail chez un couturier, et mit temporairement de côtés ses rêves afin de gagner sa croûte. Seul Lucius ne parvint pas à se remettre de la mort de son père, et un jour, il disparut. Peut-être était-il triste de ne jamais être parvenu à faire en sorte d'obtenir une parcelle de cette fierté qui revenait toujours à Hannibal, ou peut-être se trouvait-il trop inutile pour rester, et espérait alléger sa famille d'une bouche à nourrir. Toujours est-il que du jour au lendemain, on perdit toute trace de lui. Clarice qui était déjà faible ne put se résoudre à perdre un autre membre de cette famille qu'elle avait tant aimée. Quelques jours après la disparition de Lucius, elle tomba malade. Et ce fut Liz qui dû mettre de côté ses écrits pour prendre soin de sa mère. Ce fut une véritable épreuve pour la jeune fille, qui offrit à Clarice tout l'amour dont elle disposait dans l'espoir de la remettre sur pieds.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Lucius avait disparu, et Hannibal n'avait toujours pas digéré cette perte. Pire encore, il n'était même pas parvenu à digérer celle de son père. Et pourtant, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il lui était interdit de se laisser envahir par le désespoir, il était à présent l'homme de la famille, et en tant que tel, il avait des devoirs à assumer.

Il se releva, contempla une dernière fois cette vue qu'il aimait tant, puis il se prit le chemin du retour.

Il n'était pas très grand (environ 1m 76), avait les cheveux châtains, et deux jolies yeux verts. Il portait la chemise en cuir marron claire que son père lui avait offerte, ainsi qu'un pantalon et une paire de bottes noirs. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à son physique, ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel, le Soleil qui était il y a quelques instants si lumineux venait d'être recouvert par une flopée de nuages. Jusque là rien d'inquiétant, en revanche le jeune homme sentit tout à coup un froid mordant s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements. Intrigué, il jeta un regard sur le ciel. Ce n'était pas une flopée de nuages, mais bien un seul et même gigantesque nuage qui était venu recouvrir le Soleil. Hannibal comprit que la situation était tout sauf normal au moment où sa respiration s'était changée en buée et que les premiers flocons entrèrent en contact avec le sol. Alerté, il pressa le pas jusqu'à chez sa maison, et lorsqu'il entra, il découvrit Liz occupée à allumer ce qu'elle espérait devenir un feu de cheminée, mais ses allumettes qui n'avaient pas servies depuis longtemps avaient dû être rangées dans un coin humide car aucune ne fonctionnait.

-Laisse-moi faire. Dit l'aîné en sortant ses propres allumettes. Va plutôt t'occuper de Maman.

La jeune fille acquiesça, et monta l'escalier. De son côté, Hannibal ramassa les vieux journaux de son père et s'en servit pour allumer le feu. L'instant d'après, Liz était de retour, ses yeux trahissait sa panique.

-Ça va mal, bredouilla la jeune fille, Maman a de plus en plus froid.

-Fait-la descendre, je vais chercher d'autres bûches dans la remise. Et apporte toutes les couvertures que tu trouveras.

Il fut difficile de faire sortir Clarice de son lit, en effet, la mère de famille était de plus en plus faible, et le froid n'avait rien arrangé. Liz eut trop peur de la laisser tomber dans les escaliers pour la descendre, elle dû attendre le retour de son frère pour qu'il l'aide à l'installer sur le fauteuil. Une fois ceci fait, les deux jeunes gens rassemblèrent quelques matelas pour les poser dans le salon, en hiver, la famille avait pour habitude de se réchauffer mutuellement et de dormir ensembles. Mais la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait cela, Alexandre était présent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? Souffla Liz enroulée dans deux couvertures. Depuis quand il neige en été ?

Hannibal ne répondit pas, il était déjà en train de préparer du thé chaud pour sa mère. C'était l'une de ses grandes qualités, s'adapter à toutes les situations sans jamais se plaindre, fut-elle aussi inhabituel.

-Je n'en sais rien du tout, finit-il par répondre en apportant deux tasses brûlantes. Un temps le ciel est bleu azure, un temps la neige se met à tomber comme par enchantement.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le vent vint siffler à la porte, Hannibal plaça l'un des coussins du canapé sous la porte afin d'éviter que l'air froid ne s'infiltre.

-Où est Maria ? Demanda-t-il en aidant sa mère à boire son thé.

-Chez le couturier, comme d'habitude.

Les lueurs des flammes étaient venues se refléter sur les yeux noisettes de Liz, éclairant également sa longue chevelure noire.

-Tu crois qu'elle va rentrer ?

-La connaissant (Hannibal reposa la tasse et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour contempler le blizzard), je devrais aller la chercher.

Liz ne répondit pas, trop occupée à souffler sur son thé pour éviter de se brûler.

Son frère quant à lui, s'interrogeait sur la provenance de ce climat inattendu. Il savait de source sûr, qu'il n'y avait pas de neige qui tombait en été, et pourtant...

Cet étrange phénomène le passionnait autant qu'il le perturbait, en effet, il avait toujours trouvé à l'hiver une beauté pure et douce. Et en des circonstances plus favorables, il aurait adoré peindre ce blizzard qui dansait sous ses yeux. Cependant, quelque chose l'intriguait, ce n'était pas la neige, mais plus exactement un étrange flocon argenté qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Il mit une seconde à comprendre ce que c'était, et ce fut une seconde de trop. Il avait en partie oublié cet événement, la flèche était venu se ficher dans son œil. Tout de suite après, il entendit que l'on défonçait la porte. D'autres bruits étaient venus à ses oreilles : les cris de Liz, ainsi que les couinements de Clarice. Mais il avait eut trop mal pour réagir, l'instant d'après, une vive douleur était venu lui foudroyer le crâne, puis ce fut le noir complet.

Lorsque Hannibal revint à lui, son ventre, son crâne ainsi que son œil gauche le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Il mit quelques instants à deviner où il se trouvait, mais l'humidité ambiante lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'on l'avait enfermé dans la cave. Il tenta de se relever malgré la douleur, mais ses sens encore embrumés lui jouèrent des tours, et il s'écroula à nouveau. Il lâcha un grognement, et entendit de petit gémissement en guise de réponse. Il releva la tête.

Maria était là, toute nue, avec un drap sale autour des épaules pour seul réconfort. Ses yeux luisaient dans le noir, elle avait dû pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, le jeune homme parvint à se redresser, et à se rapprocher de sa sœur. Lentement, il retira sa chemise de cuir, et la fit passer autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui le remercia en hoquetant.

-Ils étaient deux, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante, ils m'ont sauté dessus quand je suis rentré . Liz pleurait, et Maman s'était évanouie. Tu étais par terre, tu saignais... Mon Dieu tout ce sang !

Hannibal jeta un coup d'oeil à son ventre, de toute évidence il avait prit plusieurs coups de couteaux. Mais ses agresseurs avaient eut la bonté de le recoudre de façon grossière pour qu'il ne se vide pas de son sang.

Maria poursuivit son récit :

-Le plus grand d'entre eux m'a attrapé, il m'a déshabillé, mais un autre homme blond l'a empêché de me faire du mal. Puis il m'a demandé où se trouvait l'argent de Papa, je lui ai répondu qu'il n'y avait pas d'argent, alors il m'a giflé. Il a attrapé Maman par les cheveux, et a sortit un petit couteau. Il m'a dit que si jamais je ne lui disais pas où était l'argent, il allait la tuer. J'ai essayé de lui expliqué, je te le jure. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté... Il... Mon Dieu tout ce sang.

Maria enfouie sa tête dans ses mains, son frère lui massa gentiment le dos. Hannibal se mit à palper l'endroit où la flèche l'avait atteint, et ne découvrit qu'une cavité vide. Le projectile n'était plus là, son bel œil vert non plus.

-Il... Il... Il m'a dit qu'il me croyait, qu'il savait maintenant que je n'avais aucune idée d'où était l'argent. Il a interrogé Liz, mais elle a répondue la même chose. Ses amis ont commencé à s'impatienter, mais il a dit que toi tu devais savoir où était l'argent. Il a reprit sa flèche, et t'as recousu avant de nous mettre à la cave. On les a entendu s'empiffrer pendant deux jours, mais il n'y avait plus grand chose dans nos réserves, on avait pas eu le temps de faire les courses. Il s'occupait bien de toi en t'injectant l'anesthésiant qui était dans la trousse de premier soin. Ils avaient faim, ils disaient qu'il voulait de la viande. Trois jours après, ils sont redescendus. Ils m'ont palpé, mais je ne leur convenait pas. Ils ont prit Liz, elle criait, elle s'est cassé les ongles contre le sol pour ne pas se faire emmener. Mais ils étaient trop fort, et tout à coup, il n'y eut plus rien, plus un cri. Seulement des bruits de luttes, comme s'ils se battaient pour quelques choses. Et puis ensuite, ils... Ils...

Trop faible pour continuer, la jeune fille montra du doigt un tas d'os en piteux état, quelques bouts de chairs y étaient encore collés. Si on s'approchait, on pouvait distinguer les petites entailles dû à de féroces coups de dents.

-Et puis ce matin, ils m'ont prit. Je croyais qu'ils allaient me tuer, mais ils m'ont allongés sur la table, et le plus grand a levé une hache...

Hannibal sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, sa sœur souleva son drap pour qu'il puisse distinguer sa jambe. Enfin, l'emplacement où aurait dû se trouver sa jambe.

-Oh merde...

-Ils...Ils l'ont fait cuire comme si c'était du porc, et ils...Ils m'ont forcé à les regarder mangé, j'avais si faim. Ils...

-Maria... Chut...

-Ils m'ont forcés !

Maria avait arrêté de pleurer, mais ses mains tremblaient toujours. Son grand frère fumait du Mojito, un tabac des Îles du Sud qu'il avait obtenu en échange de l'un de ses tableaux. Il avait taillé sa pipe lui-même, sous l'oeil attentif de son père dans une branche d'olivier. Malgré quelques coupures, il avait fait de l'assez bon travail. Bien qu'Alexandre l'ait peaufiné afin qu'elle soit plus présentable.

Ils ignoraient combien de temps ils allaient devoir rester enfermer ici, probablement jusqu'à ce que la faim s'empare à nouveau de leurs geôliers. Mais même face à eux, Hannibal savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance prendre dessus. Ils étaient plus nombreux, plus forts, plus grands, ils avaient des armes. Lui était seul, blessé, affamé, et il avait sa petite sœur unijambiste à protéger. Ses chances de réussite étaient quasiment nulles. Et pourtant, son sang bouillait dans ses veines, il était furieux. Mais trop fatigué pour l'exprimer franchement, de plus, l'effet de l'anesthésiant diminuait peu à peu, et il sentait la douleur se réveiller dans ses entrailles. Jamais il ne s'était sentie... Aussi impuissant. Non, jamais.

L'espace d'un instant, il se mit à penser à Lucius. Il se demandait ce que son jeune frère faisait en ce moment, et s'il allait bien. Mais il chassa bien vite ce visage de son esprit. Lucius était parti, il avait abandonné les siens à une mort certaine. Certes, il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, mais Hannibal lui en voulait considérablement. Sa place était ici, aux côtés de sa famille. Comment a-t-il pu les abandonner ?

Un grincement sinistre vint l'arracher de ses pensées, et le plus grand descendit les marches d'un pas lourd. Hannibal l'examina : au moins 1m97, plutôt costaud, des cheveux sales comme ses vêtements, et une barbe mal rasée. Il leur afficha un sourire gourmand.

-Toi. Lança-t-il en désignant le jeune homme. Jimmy veut te voir.

Hannibal se leva difficilement, puis, il suivit son geôlier non sans avoir adressé un dernier regard à sa sœur cadette. L'intrus le conduisit jusqu'au salon, où ledit Jimmy patientait dans le fauteuil de son père.

Il était bien moins massif que son compère, de toute évidence, il était le cerveau et l'autre les muscles. Hannibal ne prit pas la peine de le regarder, son regard se posa sur la tâche brune qui couvrait le tapis. Il sentit que son sang se remettait à bouillir.

-Bonjour, commença Jimmy d'un ton confiant, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas. Aussitôt, le blond fit un signe à son complice qui redescendit dans la cave.

-Je n'aime pas me répéter.

-Hannibal.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas décroché son regard du tapis, Jimmy s'autorisa un sourire.

-Et tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Vous voulez la pension alimentaire que l'armée nous offre pour la vie de mon père.

Le sourire de Jimmy s'évanouit, pour ne laisser à la place qu'une mine déçue et agacée. Il aboya un ordre à son complice, et aussitôt, un cri résonna dans toute la maison. Hannibal sursauta.

-Attendez, souffla-t-il encore faible, Dites moi ce que vous cherchez.

-Ce que je cherche, gronda le blond en serrant le poing, je cherche les saphirs !

Hannibal ouvrit des yeux ronds (enfin, un seul), il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de saphirs dans sa maison.

Jimmy sembla s'en rendre compte, il réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre d'un ton plus doux :

-Vois-tu, il y a de cela quelques mois, mon frère et moi, nous avions acheté les plus belles pierres précieuses qu'on eu jamais vu : de splendides saphirs tout droit venu de la bijouterie de luxe d'Arendelle. Et sais-tu ce que mon frère à fait ? Un soir où il était ivre, cet imbécile à parier ce petit sac plein de joyaux dans une partie de poker. Il a perdu, et devine à qui cela a profité ?

Hannibal acquiesça, tout devenait clair à présent.

-Et donc, poursuivit Jimmy en fixant l'orbite vide de son interlocuteur, j'ai fais un long chemin jusqu'ici pour récupérer mon bien. Et à cause de ce maudit blizzard, je ne peux plus mettre le pied dehors. Et j'ai donc ressenti ce que jamais auparavant je n'avais ressenti : la faim.

Tu imagines ? Un homme comme moi ressentir la faim ? Inconcevable. Je me suis donc servit, comme tu as pu toi-même le constater.

Hannibal serra les poings, ce type était écœurant à entendre.

-Je suis sûr que tu comprends très bien la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, et que tu pourrais parfaitement me donner ce que je recherches. Je veux ces saphirs. Mais je saurais être patient. De toute façon, avec ce fichu blizzard je n'irais pas bien loin. Je te laisserais donc toi et ta sœur dans la cave jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions mes joyaux. A moins bien sûr, que tu ne saches où ils se trouvent.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il regardait pensivement les flammes crépiter dans la cheminée. Son imagination incontrôlable s'était remise au travail, mais le tableau qu'il imaginait n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec ses précédentes œuvres. Sur la toile de ses pensées, Jimmy était pendu sur un croc de boucher. Ses entrailles répandues sur le sol, et ses yeux crevés. Hannibal voyait clairement chaque détail, pour la première fois, il savait que ce premier jet n'aurait besoin d'aucune retouche. Il se surpris lui-même à avoir des pensées aussi sinistre, mais il était difficile pour lui de conserver un esprit sain après l'éprouvant traitement qu'il subissait. Le froid, la douleur, la faim. Tous jouaient contre lui.

Jimmy fut sans doute fatigué de parler à un fantôme, car il ajouta :

-Le trésor contre la vie de ta sœur, c'est aussi simple que cela.

Sur ses mots, il tendit la main à son prisonnier. Celui-ci l'observa quelques instants, avant de lever son bras à son tour. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter pour serrer la main de son geôlier, il monta encore plus haut, jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Jimmy n'avait pas réalisé, Jimmy n'avait rien vu.

L'instant d'après, une lame argentée vint transpercer le muscle pectorale du blondinet. Ce dernier n'avait même pas eu le temps d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un simple geste de recul. Hannibal retira son épée de sa chair, et il tomba sur le sol une main pressée contre sa blessure. Son sang vint à son tour colorer le tapis.

-Voici le seul trésor que tu recevras, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix à la fois dure et honteuse. Le crime qu'il venait de commettre semblait trop lourd pour le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait.

Jimmy leva une dernière fois les yeux, et aperçut un manche de sabre en métal tomber de la manche gauche du jeune homme. Celui-ci pressa son pouce contre le pommeau, et aussitôt, une fine lame télescopique identique à celle qui avait transpercée la poitrine de son ennemi se déploya. Elle mesurait à peine plus d'un mètre. Le blondinet tendis une dernière fois la main vers celui qui l'avait frappé, avant de retomber inerte sur le sol. Il ne respirait plus.

Hannibal resta quelques secondes à le regarder, puis soudain, il vomit. Mais comme son estomac était vide depuis de nombreuses semaines, ce ne fut qu'un immonde jet de billes qui sortit de ses entrailles. Le jeune homme fut si étourdie qu'il tomba sur les fesses, ses sens brouillés lui jouaient de vilains tours.

C'est alors qu'un craquement étrange résonna depuis la cave, le genre de craquement écœurant que personne ne voulait entendre.

Rassemblant le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, il se traîna jusqu'à l'entrée de la cave. Et poussa un hurlement de bête devant l'effroyable spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Le grand homme, un couteau à la main, tourna la tête, permettant à Hannibal de remarquer ses lèvres sanglantes. Il se leva. Maria gisait sans vie sur le sol. Sa tête était tournée dans la mauvaise direction, son ventre grand ouvert avait subit quelques assauts furieux de l'animal qui l'avait tué. Hannibal fixa l'assassin de sa sœur pendant de longues secondes, avant de s'élancer toutes lames dehors avec une seule idée en tête : tuer.

A une trentaine de kilomètres d'ici, dans le royaume d'Arendelle, une toute autre scène avait lieu. Les habitants riaient, chantaient, se donnaient des tapes dans le dos pour fêter la fin de l'hiver impromptu qui était apparu une semaine auparavant. A l'honneur de la fête, leur nouvelle Reine Elsa, ainsi que sa jeune sœur, la princesse Anna. Tout le monde semblait s'être remit de cette semaine cauchemardesque noyée dans la neige qu'avait fait la Reine le jour de son couronnement. Ses fameux pouvoirs qu'elle avait toujours cherchés à cacher s'étaient réveillés au mauvais endroit, et au mauvais moment. Suite à cela, Elsa fut tellement effrayée qu'elle préféra s'enfuir plutôt que de blesser sa sœur. Bien mal lui en prit, car en faisant cela, ses pouvoirs se déchaînèrent, et plongèrent la totalité du pays dans un hiver mortel et glacial qui aurait pu durer des années. Seule la princesse Anna, convaincue de la bonne foi de sa sœur gravit la montage du Nord pour la retrouver, et la ramener dans son royaume afin qu'elle le libère du froid et de la neige. Bien sûr, ce voyage ne s'était pas fait sans de nombreuses péripéties, mais tout le royaume se réjouissait à présent du retour de leur Reine et de l'été. Le soir tombait lentement sur la ville, et les plus jeunes partir se coucher, seuls les adultes et quelques jeunes hommes et femmes poursuivaient la fête. Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Elsa, elle était épuisée par toutes ces émotions. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à son peuple et à sa sœur (qui semblait vouloir continuer à s'amuser elle aussi), puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais l'arrivée impromptu d'un garde vint retarder son repos.

-Votre majesté, commença l'homme en s'inclinant, navré de vous déranger, mais l'on m'apporte de mauvaises nouvelles que j'ai jugé urgent de transmettre.

La jeune femme paniqua quelques instants, que pouvait-il bien encore lui arriver ? N'allait-on jamais la laisser tranquille ?

Le garde reprit la parole :

-Bien que vous ayez dégelé le royaume, il semblerait que certaines contrés plus éloignées soient toujours prisonnière de votre... enfin de cet hiver.

Elsa poussa un soupir agacée, elle en avait assez de voir ses pouvoirs continuer à lui causer des soucis, malgré cela, elle s'efforça de conserver son calme.

-Demandez aux servantes de me réveillez à la première heure demain, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait sa fatigue. Et veillez à ce qu'une escorte soit prête à partir également. Je partirais m'occuper de ces contrés comme vous dites dès que je me sentirais mieux.

-A vos ordres votre majesté.

Le garde effectua un salut, puis il prit congé. Laissant sa Reine savourer avec délice un repos bien mérité.

Hannibal n'avait pas bougé, Hannibal avait faim.

Six jours, six jours passés sans manger. Un véritable supplice pour le jeune homme.

Il avait cherché partout, retourné toute la maison, ouvert tout les placard. Rien. Rien à se mettre sous la dent. Ces deux monstres lui avaient tout prit, de sa maison à sa nourriture, en passant par sa famille. Il observait avec méprit le cadavre de Jimmy, celui-ci était là où il l'avait laissé : avachi sur le tapis avec un trou dans la poitrine. Jamais il n'avait autant haïe quelqu'un que maintenant, c'était si étrange, cette sensation de sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Et pourtant, il l'avait tué, il s'était vengé, il avait vengé sa famille.

Il avait si faim.

Son estomac était en train de le torturer, il se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Bon sang, qu'il avait faim. Hannibal lança un regard assassin au cadavre à ses pieds, il proféra un chapelet de jurons et de grossièreté qu'il connaissait à l'encontre de sa victime. Non pas qu'il s'attendait à une réponse, mais il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose.

-Salopard, finit-il par siffler après quelques insultes, tu n'as pas eu de mal à survivre toi. Tu t'es régalé de mes...

Il s'arrêta net, une idée repoussante venait de germer dans son esprit affaibli. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Pas lui ! C'était... C'était écœurant, immorale !

Hannibal posa ses yeux sur le corps de Jimmy, il semblait avoir été bien nourrit ses derniers temps. Il avait pas mal de chair sur les os.

Le jeune homme balaya cette idée d'un revers de main, était-ce réellement lui qui pensait cela ? Que dirait sa mère si elle le voyait ? Et son père ? Pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ?

Une nouvelle douleur provenant de son estomac vint couper court à ses réflexions, celle-ci était encore plus violente que les précédentes. Son ventre semblait comprendre qu'il y avait de la nourriture à proximité, on aurait presque pu dire que son corps le poussait à commettre cet acte infect. Peut-être était-ce son instinct de survie ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, Hannibal se rendit compte qu'il se mettait à envisager sérieusement de manger de cette viande qui était la même que la sienne. Ne serait-ce qu'une petite bouchée, pour calmer son estomac douloureux.

-Au moins, lâcha-t-il à mi-voix, je devrais peut-être le cuisiner.

Riche idée qu'il avait eu de faire cuire un morceau de la poitrine de Jimmy, l'odeur de la viande grillée lui était montée aux narines. Son ventre l'avait fait souffrir durant la totalité du temps de cuisson. Affamé, mais soucieux de respecter les bonnes manières enseignées par sa mère, il s'installa sur la table du salon.

C'était la première fois de sa jeune existence qu'il devait s'asseoir seul à cette table, il réalisa alors combien sa famille lui manquait. Les moqueries de Liz, le rire de Maria, le ton de reproche de Clarice, l'air blasé de Lucius, et plus rarement, la prière de son père. Toutes ses petites choses qui avaient fait partie de son quotidien toute sa vie. Savoir que plus jamais il ne pourrait les vivre le rendait encore plus malheureux. Son regard se posa alors sur le bout de chair humaine fumant qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Il sentait bon, très bon même. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, un peu de bave coula le long de sa bouche. Son estomac criait famine.

-Bon appétit, lança-t-il en se saisissant de ses couverts.

Il découpa un petit morceau, et l'examina quelques instants.

Sa tête lui disait de ne pas manger ça, mais son ventre lui hurler de glisser cette viande entre ses dents.

Ses mains tremblaient au moment où il laissa la chair humaine franchir ses lèvres. Il se mit à mastiquer si fort que le bruit résonna dans la pièce.

« -Pas mauvais », pensa-t-il en tentant tant bien que mal d'oublier ce qu'il mangeait.

Après avoir bien mâché, il avala doucement. Il sentit alors la viande glisser le long de sa gorge pour aller atterrir dans son estomac. Son ventre se calma un peu, comme si lui aussi prenait le temps de savourer ce petit bout de nourriture. Mais il redoubla de violence presque immédiatement après, et Hannibal n'y tint plus. Un coup de feu venait d'éclater dans son crâne, brisant le peu de raison et de sens moral qu'il lui restait. Il se saisit de son steak à pleine main, et y planta férocement ses dents, encore et encore. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire de savoir d'où provenait cette viande, la seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était de savoir qu'elle le nourrissait.


	2. Chapter 2: Rencontre

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

Hannibal ouvrit les paupières, il avait très mal dormit, son cou et son dos étaient ankylosés, son œil unique semblait se consumer dans son orbite. Une très mauvaise nuit. Lentement, il se redressa, et nettoya sa pipe. C'était le seul plaisir qui lui restait, le tabac, cette chaleur qui venait réchauffer jusqu'à l'intérieur même de son corps. Il accepterait n'importe quelle maladie pour ce luxe qui lui était si précieux. Hannibal se mit debout, s'étira quelques secondes, puis il remit deux bûches dans la cheminée. Le feu qu'il avait allumé la veille s'était entièrement consumé, mais en rallumer un était loin d'être une tâche insurmontable. Une fois ceci fait, il s'occupa de son petit déjeuner. Le premier steak qu'il avait mangé la veille ne l'avait pas rassasié, il en avait dévoré cinq autres. La honte dû à l'immoralité de son acte avait désormais quittée son esprit, l'acte avait été plus facile à accepter une fois commis. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, et ouvrit un grand coffre en métal. C'était dans ce coffre que sa famille conservait sa nourriture la température de ce container était maintenue grâce à des cubes de glace que sa mère achetait à un marchand itinérant qui passait dans tout le royaume. Hannibal se souvenait assez bien de ce grand blondinet et de son drôle de renne, il avait tenté un jour de lui apprendre à jouer aux échecs. Le résultat avait été on ne peut plus pitoyable.

Il éteignit sa pipe et la rangea, puis il se saisit de deux morceaux de chair bien gras, et les transperça d'un coup d'épée. Et retourna dans le salon, où il suspendit la viande au-dessus du feu. Une délicieuse odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines, son estomac gargouillait de plaisir à l'idée de manger. Hannibal balaya la pièce du regarde, les cadavres de Jimmy et de son complice étaient toujours ici, les os à l'air. Ceux de sa mère et de ses sœurs avait été enterrés durant la nuit. Il lui avait fallu de longues heures pour creuser dans le sol gelé de son jardin, mais sa famille pouvait dès à présent reposer en paix. Le laissant seul dans ce monde qui lui avait arraché son bonheur.

Une fois qu'il eut engloutit son repas, il entrepris de faire ce qu'il n'avait pu faire hier : prendre un bon bain.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, un liquide inconnu coulait le long de son front. Il en recueilli quelques goûtes du bout de son index, et le porta à ses lèvres.

C'était de la sueur.

Stupéfait, le jeune homme se précipita jusqu'à la fenêtre, et ce qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix.

Dehors, il n'y avait plus de blizzard, plus nuages, même plus de neige ! Le Soleil avait retrouvé sa place haut dans le ciel, et Hannibal en conclut qu'il devait être aux alentours de midi. Mais cette tempête, le point de départ, l'étincelle qui avait provoqué la chute de son univers, cette tempête avait disparue.

En rage, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte, et se précipita dehors. L'atmosphère estivale l'enveloppa, et une petite brise bien fraîche lui chatouilla le visage. Pas de doute, l'été était revenu. En rage, il serra les poings et poussa un rugissement de colère. Hannibal tomba à genoux, et leva les bras au ciel.

-Alors c'est tout ?! Une semaine en Enfer, et après tout redevient tout beau tout rose ? C'est ça le deal Seigneur ? Hein ?! C'est ça ?!

Il éclata d'un rire nerveux, le genre de rire qui reflète l'amusement qu'on peut avoir pour soi-même.

-J'imagine que tu t'es bien marré de me voir souffrir, vociféra le jeune homme en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le Soleil. Tu t'es dis : « Tiens, et si je faisais vivre le pire cauchemar à un type, et que juste après je lui révèle que c'est une blague » ? C'est ça que tu t'es dis mon Dieu ?! Et bin je dois dire... Bravo ! (il applaudit) Vraiment bien joué, ça a été une horreur. Alors maintenant que la blague est finit, maintenant que le rideau est tombé, dit moi Seigneur, tu peux me la rendre ? Ma famille, ma vie, tu peux me les rendre ?! Enfoiré ! Rends les moi ! Bon sang, rends les moi !

Hannibal éclata en sanglot, son œil unique vint se remplir de larmes. C'était beaucoup trop ! Il était en proie à de violentes émotions, tristesse, désespoir, colère. Il ne méritait pas cela, personne ne méritait un tel traitement. La colère prit finalement le dessus sur le reste, et il fut vite remit sur pied. Une idée complètement folle venait de traverser son esprit.

-Et si on finissait le boulot, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, c'est bien ça que tu veux, non ?

Emporté par la colère, il rentra dans la maison, et se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit un placard, et en sortit un bidon de fer qu'il déboucha.

-Finissons le boulot, rugit le jeune homme en envoyant de longues coulées de pétroles dans le salon. Il ne s'arrêta pas là, il en répandit aussi sur les murs et les rideaux. Avant de vider la moitié qu'il restait sur les cadavres de Jimmy et de la grande asperge. Un sourire fou se dessina sur son visage, il retourna sur le seuil de la porte, et sortit une allumette qu'il craqua.

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il la jeta sur le tapis qui s'embrasa, bientôt suivit par l'intégralité du salon. Hannibal laissa échapper un cri de vengeance en voyant les flammes embraser ce qui avait été son foyer pendant les dix-neuf ans qui composaient son existence. Il se recula pour admirer son œuvre, et remarqua avec une satisfaction non dissimulée que la façade avait prit feu elle aussi. Il souriait de sa victoire, il avait brûler sa maison avant que Dieu ne la lui prenne, de son point de vue, cela lui laissait une friandise au moins à se mettre sous la dent.

C'est alors qu'un frisson étrange lui parcouru le dos, et Hannibal devina immédiatement ce que c'était : il lui manquait quelque chose.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, avant que son œil unique ne se remplisse d'effroi.

-Ma palette..., murmura-t-il en réalisant la perte définitive de son bien le plus précieux.

Il sentit un petit picotement dans la nuque, et en déduit que cela devait être le regard moqueur de Dieu.

-Attends un peu, gronda-t-il en se précipitant dans le brasier, tu vas voir !

Cela faisait maintenant près de trois heures que la Reine d'Arendelle et son escorte, chevauchaient à travers la campagne pour chasser définitivement l'hiver de leur pays. Elsa était épuisée, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'annuler l'effet de ses pouvoirs aurait été aussi fatiguant. Plusieurs fois, les soldats lui proposèrent de faire une halte afin qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Mais la Reine se refusait à perdre du temps, elle voulait mettre un terme définitif à ce cataclysme dont elle était la principale responsable. Elle ne permettrait pas que son peuple ne souffre davantage par sa faute, c'était absolument hors de question.

Les soldats étaient impressionnés par la force de caractère dont faisait preuve leur souveraine. Partout où elle passait, le blizzard cessait, les nuages se dissipaient, et le Soleil revenait réchauffer le peuple et la terre de ses rayons. Depuis le départ, elle n'avait pas ralenti l'allure, et cela semblait être éprouvant pour son corps. Mais elle s'en moquait. Vaincre définitivement l'hiver était devenu son seul et unique but.

Cependant, un détail vint frapper l'attention du lieutenant en charge de l'escorte. Et celui-ci vint marquer une halte. Elsa était tellement absorbée par son pouvoir qu'elle continua sa route sans avoir remarqué quoique ce soit. Mais les appels de ses sujets la ramena brutalement sur Terre, et elle revint dans le groupe en s'excusant pour avoir été aussi distraite.

-Pourquoi cette halte ? Demanda la souveraine d'une voix qui trahissait sa fatigue.

Les soldats autour d'elle échangèrent des regards amusés, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

-Majesté, il n'y a plus de nuage.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, le Soleil brillait de mille feux dans un ciel bleu azure. Elle eut beau regarder partout, il n'y aucune tâche blanche pour venir gâcher ce beau tableau d'été. Un sourire se dessina sur ses belles lèvres rouges.

-Bon, commença la Reine sans décoller son regard de ce beau paysage, je crois que nous pouvons rentrer.

Satisfaite, Elsa ordonna à sa monture de prendre le chemin du retour. C'est alors qu'une étrange odeur vint chatouiller les narines de la souveraine. Elle s'arrêta, et se retourna. Un immense nuage de fumée dépassait la sommets des arbres, et allait se perdre dans le ciel. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle à son lieutenant.

Le garde avait lui aussi vu la fumée, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que cela.

-Peut-être un feu de joie, suggéra-t-il sans vraiment y croire lui-même.

C'est alors un rugissement de douleur se fit entendre, le plus long et le plus horrible que la jeune Reine ait jamais entendue de toute sa vie. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Malgré sa fatigue, elle lança sa monture au galop, sans prêter attention aux appels de son escorte. Peu lui importait ce qu'il l'attendait dans cette forêt, jamais elle ne laisserait des gens souffrir alors qu'elle était dans les parages.

Hannibal criait, hurlait sa peur et sa douleur. Ses mains avaient prit feu. Sans doute avait-il malencontreusement versé quelques giclées de pétroles sur ses doigts, au moment où avait commis son méfait. Aveuglé par sa rage, il n'avait même pas noté ce détail. Il agitait ses bras dans tout les sens, puis finalement, il les coinça sous ses aisselles pour étouffer les flammes.

« Pchhh »

Quelques larmes perlèrent de son œil unique, la souffrance qu'il ressentait était abominable. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Ignorant sa douleur du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il gravit quatre à quatre l'escalier de sa maison, et fit irruption dans sa chambre. Par chance, le feu n'avait pas encore atteint cette partie ci de l'habitation. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de seconde. Il balaya la pièce du regard, et finit par la trouver. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, cette boite rectangulaire d'environ cinquante centimètres de long et vingt-cinq de large. Il s'en saisit avidement, la douleur présente dans ses mains l'irradia presque aussitôt, mais il s'en moquait. Il tourna les talons, et poussa un hurlement d'horreur.

La porte de sa chambre s'était embrasée, et bientôt, la commode la suivit. Hannibal recula, terrifié comme jamais. Il était fait comme un rat.

Elsa déboucha sur une jolie petite clairière à l'ouest de la forêt, et ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia. Au pieds d'une haute colline, se dressait une maison trop grande pour des paysans ou des marchands. Et cette maison était en flamme. Un véritable brasier s'élevait sous les yeux de la jeune femme, qui ne put réprimer un petit cri pitoyable. Son escorte arriva en trombe derrière elle, et découvrirent à leur tour l'horrible spectacle.

Le lieutenant se mit à la hauteur de sa Reine, trop déboussolée pour noter sa présence. Il dû la prendre par le bras pour lui parler :

-Majesté, commença-t-il d'une voix triste, j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait plus rien à faire.

Elsa acquiesça doucement, mais la tristesse et l'impuissance se lisaient dans son regard. Elle s'apprêtait à donner l'ordre de repartir, quand un bruit de verre brisée lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Elle ne sut ce qui avait déclenché son pouvoir à ce moment-là, toujours est-il qu'au moment où elle vit un jeune homme passer à travers la fenêtre du premier étage, elle avait tendu son bras désespérément. Et un gros tas de neige d'environ deux mètres s'était formé juste en dessous du malheureux, qui s'écrasa lourdement dans celui-ci, en état de choc, mais indemne.

Vive comme l'éclair, Elsa mit pied à terre, et se précipita jusqu'à celui qu'elle avait sauvé. Ce dernier ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait, et il dû prendre plusieurs poignées de cette matière blanche qui l'avait sauvé pour bel et bien s'assurer que c'était (encore) de la neige. Dieu avait décidément un sens de l'humour plutôt douteux.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda la souveraine en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Hannibal releva la tête, et elle poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant son orbite dépourvu d'œil, et la chair de ses mains calcinée. Le jeune homme observa celle qui l'avait sauvée pendant quelques instants, avant de répondre :

-On ne peut mieux. Vraiment... C'est le pied.

Juste avant que son œil unique ne se voile, laissant la Reine disparaître dans le néant.

Lorsque Hannibal revint à lui, absolument chaque recoin de son corps le faisait souffrir. Il remarqua que son orbite vide était recouvert d'un bandeau blanc, il mit quelques secondes à découvrir l'endroit où il se trouvait.

La chambre qu'il occupait était un peu trop blanche à son goût, et elle était vide qui plus est. Il n'y avait absolument rien dans cette pièce mis à part le lit qu'il occupait, et une petite table de nuit sur laquelle était posé un verre d'eau. Il tendit le bras pour s'en saisir, mais une violente douleur vint irradier sa main au moment où il s'en saisit.

Et c'est là qu'il se souvint, la maison, sa famille, Jimmy et l'Asperge, le feu.

Hannibal voulut hurler sa frustration et sa colère, mais il était encore bien trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit. Il avala son eau en tentant de ne pas prêter attention à la douleur, puis il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Il voulait se rendormir, et fuir tous ses problèmes en partant au pays des songes. Mais il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, agacé, il lâcha un grognement avant de se redresser.

Une jeune fille brune d'environ vingt-deux ans entra avec un bloc-notes sous le bras, elle lui sourit pour le saluer mais il ne lui rendit pas son sourire.

-Et bien, commença-t-elle un peu vexée de sa réaction, on s'est enfin réveillé à ce que je vois.

-Où suis-je ?

Il avait parlé d'un ton froid, glacial même, il semblait faire un effort surhumain pour lui adresser la parole.

-A l'hôpital d'Arendelle, on t'as amené ici hier après-midi. Tu étais dans un drôle d'état.

Hannibal tenta de se redresser, mais l'infirmière (car c'en était une) le repoussa doucement.

-Tut tut, le docteur a dit que tu devais rester au lit.

-J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes.

La brune farfouilla dans son tablier, et en sortit un flacon de bonne taille. Puis elle releva la couette, et baissa son pantalon.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'étrangla le jeune homme en écarquillant son œil unique.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de bouger, et crois moi ça ne m'amuse pas plus que toi.

Hannibal lui lança un regard mauvais, au son de sa voix, il était évident qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité.

Une fois qu'il eut réglé sa petite affaire, l'infirmière se dirigea vers la sortie, avant de s'arrêter sur seuil et de lancer :

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver dans un état pareil, mais tu as eu de la chance que la Reine t'ai retrouvé.

Hannibal ouvrit un œil exorbité.

-La Reine ?

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire malicieux avant de sortir, le laissant à ses interrogations.

Assise à son bureau, Elsa avait un mal de chien à ses concentrer sur ses tâches administratives. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la vision du jeune homme qu'elle avait sauvée hier. Elle n'avait jamais vu un corps aussi mutilé que le sien, et la seule pensée de son orbite vite suscitait des accès de tristesse et de dégoût.

Elle se sentait coupable, c'était ridicule, mais elle se sentait coupable.

Elle ne savait pas encore exactement ce qui la faisait culpabiliser, peut-être l'hiver (SON hiver) avait-il été le point de départ de ses souffrances ? Peut-être que le fait d'avoir prit une nuit de repos avant d'aller dégeler ces contrés aurait empêché (ou limité) ses souffrances. Quoiqu'il en soit, Elsa se sentait en partie responsable de ce qui était arrivé à ce jeune homme. Elle se sentit très lasse tout à coup, et pourtant, elle avait encore du travail. Elsa se saisit d'un parchemin au milieu des autres, et le lu. Il s'agissait d'une invitation à un bal dans le lointain royaume de Medon, dans le but de finaliser les accords commerciaux qui avaient été proposés par l'un de ses conseillers. Après avoir mis un terme à ceux que le royaume tenait avec Weselton, il était nécessaire de trouver d'urgence un nouveau partenaire commercial. Et Medon semblait le mieux placé pour reprendre la main. Mais la souveraine n'avait pas le cœur à quitter son royaume, elle qui l'avait tant négligé ces dernières années. Cependant, elle remarqua que le bal n'aurait pas lieu avant plusieurs mois, ce qui lui laissait un peu de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans le pays. Aussi, elle décida d'accepter, et demanderait à l'un de ses conseillers de l'accompagner. Elle s'apprêta à passer à un autre parchemin, lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Elsa savait de qui il s'agissait avant même d'avoir levé les yeux, après tout, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au château qui entrait sans frapper.

-Toujours au travail, lança Anna en jetant un regard moqueur à sa grande sœur.

Cette dernière laissa échapper un soupir de fatigue.

-Et je ne suis pas près d'avoir finis, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu irais voir le jeune homme que tu as sauvé hier.

Anna était bien entendu au courant de cette histoire, Elsa la lui avait conté autour du dîner de la veille. La souveraine jeta à sa sœur un regard consterné.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps comme tu peux le constater, soupira-t-elle en désignant la pile de document. Et quand bien même je le pourrais, pourquoi est-ce que j'irais le voir ?

Anna était un peu étonnée par le ton que prenait sa sœur, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi... aussi... aussi froide.

-Et bien, pour lui rendre ça peut-être ?

D'un geste, elle désigna la palette rectangulaire qui était posée contre un meuble. Les gardes avaient eu bien du mal à l'arracher des mains de Hannibal.

Mais Elsa ne se laissa pas faire.

-J'enverrais quelqu'un pour la lui rendre.

Anna prit une mine consternée.

-Oh allez quoi, lança-t-elle gaiement dans l'espoir de motiver sa sœur, tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce qui lui ait arrivé ?

-Pas du tout.

C'était un mensonge, elle brûlait d'envie de savoir si c'était bien ses pouvoirs qui avaient été la cause de tous ces soucis. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de le revoir.

Anna dû deviner ses pensées, car elle ajouta :

-Il est si laid que ça ?

-Hein ? Elsa ouvrit brusquement de grands yeux. Non, non pas du tout.

-Alors quoi ?

-C'est juste que..., la souveraine réalisa alors qu'elle était à court d'arguments. Mais elle répondit d'un ton agacée :

-Je n'ai pas envie, c'est tout. Et en plus j'ai du travail.

-Bien.

Anna ramassa la palette, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Où vas-tu avec ça ? Appela sa sœur depuis son bureau.

Elle se retourna, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-Tu ne veux pas le voir ? D'accord, mais moi j'y vais.

Elsa voulut protester, mais elle n'avait aucune raison valable de s'y opposer. En outre, Anna était difficile à arrêter quand elle avait une idée en tête.

Elle se contenta de soupirer, avant de se replonger dans son travail. La rousse laissa échapper un sourire triomphant, avant de sortir.

Hannibal s'ennuyait ferme dans cette chambre trop blanche à son goût. L'infirmière n'avait pas reparut, pas plus qu'un quelconque docteur ou même un aide-soignant. Il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir, et il lui était impossible de se lever. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à son ventre, les grossiers points de suture que lui avait fait Maria avaient été remplacé par d'autres effectués d'une main plus professionnel. Mais le mal était déjà fait, et il savait qu'il conserverait ses longues cicatrices blanches toute sa vie. En réalité, chacune des blessures qu'il avait reçu lui laisserait une marque indélébile. « Pour me rappeler mon pire cauchemar », songea-t-il en observant ses mains pansées.

Le souvenir avait beau être encore très proche, Hannibal refusait de penser à son ancienne vie. Il savait que cela ne lui apporterait que plus de souffrances, et il en avait déjà bien assez pour le restant de ses jours. Son seul réconfort était sa fenêtre, même s'il était trop loin pour voir ce qu'il se passait au dehors, il pouvait entendre les marchands, les pêcheurs, les enfants, les chevaux, et bien d'autres choses. Mais entendre ne lui suffisait pas, il voulait voir, il voulait sortir. Jamais de sa vie, il n'était venu à Arendelle. Son père s'était toujours fermement opposé à emmener ses enfants avec lui lorsqu'il était convoqué par l'armée pour des raisons évidentes. Et s'il obtenait une permission, il préférait passez du temps dans sa maison avec sa famille, car l'atmosphère de la ville était selon lui « étouffante ». Mais Hannibal voulait sortir, il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait cette ville dont il avait tant rêvé. Il voulait découvrir se nouveau monde qui s'offrait à lui et qu'il ne pouvait atteindre. Il rageait tellement qu'une vive douleur irradia ses mains, dans sa frustration, il avait serré sa couverture de toutes ses forces. La souffrance le calma un peu, il ne pouvait rien faire de là où il était. Son état le rendait impuissant et pitoyable, il détestait cela.

C'est alors qu'un raclement de gorge le fit sortir de ses pensées, il tourna la tête. Une jolie jeune fille avec des tresses rousses et une robe vert claire se tenait à l'entrée de sa chambre. Cette visite impromptu vint apaiser l'esprit du jeune homme, il était content d'avoir enfin un peu de compagnie.

-Bonjour, lança maladroitement la jeune fille.

-Bonjour.

Hannibal remarqua alors ce qu'elle tenait sous son bras, et sa visiteuse lut avec satisfaction une lueur de joie dans son regard.

Elle s'avança vers lui, et lui tendit sa palette. Il mit un peu de temps pour la saisir, comme si il avait du mal à réalisé ce qui lui arrivait.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit-il poliment en souriant sa reconnaissance.

-Je vous en pris.

Il posa son bien sur sa table de nuit.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Je suis Anna, dit la jeune fille en effectuant une petite révérence, princesse d'Arendelle.

Hannibal ne put masquer sa surprise, et surtout son embrassement. Il devait avoir l'air bien pitoyable dans son lit d'hôpital en présence d'une altesse royale.

-Hannibal Holmes, dit-il en inclinant la tête. Navré de ne pas être en mesure d'effectuer une révérence plus convaincante votre Altesse.

-Oh ne te dérange pas, ça ira très bien.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

-Vous me tutoyez ?

-Et bien, oui. Répondit-elle après une demi-seconde de réflexion. Est-ce que ça te dérange.

-Non, mais c'est vraiment bizarre de se faire tutoyer par une princesse.

Anna éclata de rire, un rire enfantin et doux. Hannibal commençait à l'apprécier.

-Je ne suis pas ce genre de princesse.

-J'avais cru comprendre, sourit-il. Puis-je vous poser une question votre Altesse ?

-Ah non.

Hannibal parut étonné, puis il inclina à nouveau la tête en signe d'excuse.

-Je veux dire : ne me vouvoie pas, précisa-t-elle en souriant. Ça me gêne un peu.

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Reprit-il en riant un peu.

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'ai donné la peine de me rapporter ma palette ? Je veux dire, tu aurais pu demander à un valet de le faire pour toi.

Anna se balança d'un pied à l'autre, Hannibal trouvait sa façon de faire aussi adorable qu'enfantine. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Je voulais faire ta connaissance, quand ma sœur m'a parlé de toi hier soir, j'ai eu très envie de te connaître.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

-Votre sœur, la Reine ?

-Oui.

-Alors, elle m'a vraiment... ?

-Et oui, elle t'a sauvé la vie.

Hannibal se passa une main dans les cheveux, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Il n'arrivait pas à le visualiser, le visage de la Reine. Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Anna fut un peu inquiète de voir le regard profond qui luisait dans l'œil unique du jeune homme. Elle se demandait s'il pensait à sa sœur.

Prit d'une pulsion soudaine, il souleva sa couverture. Il avait un peu honte du pyjama blanc ridicule qu'il portait, mais il ne supportait plus cet endroit. Il voulait en sortir.

-Votre Majes... Pardon, Anna ? J'aurais un service à te demander.

-Lequel ?

Hannibal jeta un regard méprisant à la tenue dont il était affublé, puis son œil se posa à nouveau sur la jeune fille.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me trouver des vêtements ?

A suivre, Chapitre 3 : D'un coup de pinceau.


End file.
